College Party
by Emilia Taylor
Summary: Ichigo and OC Narumi go to a college party and fluff ensues. All of my stories are read seperately. In this one, there is no Grimmjow. IchigoxOC


College Party

Ichigo sipped beer from his red plastic cup while he watched Narumi throw her head back and do yet another shot of hard liquor with people cheering her on. He smirked slightly, she surprisingly fit right in. Narumi had come down to visit his college campus on his fraternity's party night and nobody seemed to notice or care that she didn't go to their school. "Wooooooo! Yeah, son! Hahahaaaaa!" Narumi cheered and then spun around with her fist in the air to face Ichigo's direction and started slightly stumbling over to his spot against the wall. Ichigo straightened up seeing that she was coming over then yelled over the booming bass so she could hear him, "How many shots is that now, Umi?" Narumi laughed and got closer as she hung on to his shoulder and arm, "Not enough! I'm still standing!" Ichigo shook his head and laughed, "Don't you have class and work tomorrow?" Narumi made an exaggerated frown, "Don't remind me or else I'll have to drink even more!" Ichigo laughed and finally realized how close her face was to his as she looked up at him from resting her chin on his shoulder and he gulped a little. Narumi's hazel green eyes sent shivers down his spine and her full pink lips made him clench his cup tighter.

She was wearing an oversized, pink sheer shirt with a geometric pattern on the front that was slumped to one side exposing her left shoulder and showed off her firm stomach and curvy hips in short, low-rise black denim shorts that also accentuated her long tanned legs leading down to simple black strappy sandals. Her golden brown hair was graciously messy, long and wavy as it hung down her back and framed her equally tan and beautiful face. Ichigo shook his head to stop from staring. Ichigo, being the simple guy he was, was wearing tan cargo shorts that went to his knees, a green shirt with his college's name on it that contrasted his spiky orange hair and brown flip-flops.

Narumi lifted her head from his shoulder when the song changed and she squealed after recognizing it and quickly turned back to Ichigo as an upbeat techno song with low bass began to pound in his ears. "Ichi! Dance with me!" Ichigo made a bewildered face and shook his head, "No way! You know I don't dance!" Narumi frowned and grabbed his hand making his breath hitch, she was more 'handsy' when she was loosened up by alcohol. Unnoticed by Narumi, she began to whine at him over the music, "Awww come on, Ichigo! I don't want to grind with some random guy that I don't know! I don't know anybody else here, but you! Please! I love this song!" She pouted at him. Ichigo's brain had stopped working because it was caught up on the word "grind", *did that mean that she wanted to 'grind' with him? Or just dance like I usually see her do where there's plenty of space between them and mostly they danced beside each other?* Ichigo was lost in thought when Narumi tugged at his hand and brought him back. "Pleeeaaaasssseeee?" Ichigo mock sighed and let himself be dragged onto the dance floor much to Narumi's delight. Narumi grabbed his other hand and started flailing their arms around and laughing. Ichigo laughed as well and started dancing with her. As the song progressed, they started getting closer and closer together then Narumi stopped and looked around, which caused Ichigo to scrunch his face in a puzzled look, "We aren't dancing like everybody else!" Ichigo looked around and saw everyone else grinding. They were all in pairs, the girls in front of the guys, both were facing the same direction and there was no space between the girls back and the guys front. The guys had their hands low on the girls hips and the girls either had their hands on top of the guys or were waving them around as they moved side to side together to the beat. Which basically caused the girl to rub her ass against the guys crotch. Ichigo's eyes widened as Narumi turned around, grabbed Ichigo's hands with her own. pulled him against her and placed his hands on her hips. "There! Now we fit in, right?" Ichigo gulped feeling her against him and started swaying back and forth with his hands on her hips. His thumbs rested on the top of her shorts and her fingers were intertwined in his. Narumi leaned back against him and he moved his head to the left so her head was on his chest and shoulder.

They danced like this for awhile, changing their pace with the changing music until Narumi turned her head to look at him and whispered loudly in his ear, "I shouldn't have drank that much at once, it's starting to catch up to me" Ichigo had noticed that she was leaning more against him and her head was heavier. "Are you still coherent or am I talking to the alcohol?" Ichigo laughed and Narumi pinched the back of his hand and giggled, "Yes I'm coherent, dumbass. How else do you think I would've been able to get you to dance with me?" Ichigo stared at her, "I thought you were just being handsy because of the alcohol?" Narumi laughed again, "So you were taking advantage of me because you thought I was drunker?" Ichigo blushed slightly, "N-no, I just can't say no to you whether your sober or drunk off your ass" She laughed and looked up at him more, "And why not?" Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes stared into hers and before he could stop and think, he kissed her. Ichigo closed his eyes when he realized what he'd just done and was going to draw back until he felt Narumi kiss him back. Shocked, but elated, he continued to kiss her. His best friend's lips were softer than he'd imagined. He'd been dreaming about this since he'd meet her over a decade ago. It'd also been over a decade since he fell in love with Narumi, his best friend and the friend he'd known longer than anybody else. Narumi kissed back just as passionately as Ichigo.

It seemed like time stopped during their kiss, but they were abruptly brought back into reality as they finally heard the obnoxiously loud cat calls they were getting from the other frat boys at the party, "Yeeeaaaahhhhh! Get some, Kurosaki!" "Damn son!" "Yuuuhhh boooyy Wooooooo!" Ichigo and Narumi separated their lips. Ichigo scowled at the guys and Narumi blushed, but then smiled, "Hell yeah! That's right boys!" Ichigo's mouth gaped open and Narumi turned around to plant a kiss directly on Ichigo's lips then grabbed his hand and dragged him outside while being followed by louder catcalls until they reached his car and they climbed into his back seat. Ichigo just sat there dumbfounded. Narumi smiled and sat with one leg crossed over the other with her back against the door, "Damn, finally!" Ichigo whipped his head in her direction, "F-finally? What?" Narumi laughed, "Took you long enough! I mean come on! I gave you so many opportunities to make a move! But you didn't take any of them! I was hanging on you, pulling on you, I got you to grind! And still! It took a lot of work haha" Ichigo blushed and looked down at his lap, "I d-didn't know..." Narumi scooted over close to Ichigo and put one hand on his shoulder and used the other to gently grasp his chin and lift his head up to face her, "I know you didn't and that's why I like you so much, Ichi. I'm sorry it took me so long to return your feelings and all. I know it's been a while." Ichigo just looked at her and smiled weakly, "It's alright, just promise me this isn't all because you had to much to drink." Narumi smiled, "Does 3 shots sound like too much to you?" Ichigo's mouth went agape again, "But I thought-" Narumi giggled, "I only drank when you were watching me and half of those we're water that I poured. It's always better to act just as drunk as everyone else, but not a actually drink as much." Ichigo slapped his forehead, "I should've known when I noticed that your breath smelt fine." Narumi smiled and gently rubbed her thumb across his cheek, her hand hadn't having left his face.


End file.
